idfbfandomcom-20200213-history
Marker
Marker is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of the former 30recommended characters that appeared in Episode 12 and was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game inEpisode 17. In IDFB, he had a chance to rejoin, but he didn't receive enough votes to join, with 110 votes, tying with 8-Ball and Pie.[1] He is currently competing in [http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_BFDI Battle for BFDI] for Free Food. Contents http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Marker# show Appearance Marker’s body is mostly white, but it has a purple semicircular pattern on his side. He has a purple cap which is the same size as the rest of his body. Changes BFDI 15 Marker was orange and had wavy lines crossing his body. BFDI 17 Marker has a tattoo on his arm, and is also purple. Marker also has another design, blue marker, which isn't used. IDFB Marker now has a cap, instead of squiggly lines, he has a circle with a dot as a design. BFB Unlike many others, except Pen, Marker has roughly drawn limbs in the intro. Personality Marker is a funny and cheerful character who likes playing weird games such as Toss the Dirt. He doesn't seem to be very intelligent, as he didn’t know how to play Rock Paper Scissors until Foldytaught him in Today's Very Special Episode. He's also known for his unique loud voice. Coverage In A Leg Up in the Race, there are two variations of Marker: a purple marker recommended by AlphaZaver and an orange marker recommended by alexlion0511. Both of them have patterns including curly lines on their bodies. Both versions appeared in A Leg Up in the Race, and were seen running around along with some other recommended characters after Firey set them on fire. In The Reveal, Marker reveals his tattoo. The tattoo read "Immunity goes to ME!". However, Marker didn't make it into the game, as he only got 9 votes in Reveal Novum, placing 10th along with Taco andDora, and was sent flying into the Locker of Losers. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Marker only received 109 votes and placed 41st, which wasn't enough to join the game and he was flung to the LOL once again. In The Glistening, Marker appeared orange. In The Glistening, Marker was also recommended by TheRyanExperiment and was one of the RC's to vote for Ice Cube. Marker's IDFB redesign features a shorter body, smaller emblem, and has a tall, purple cap present. This cap is taller than the rest of his body. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lightning asks Marker (along with Stapy) if they want to be friends. Marker declines and then asks Stapy if he wants to play toss the dirt with him. They both end up digging up dirt. Marker follows Stapy and joins Free Food. In Today's Very Special Episode, Marker asks to play RPS with Foldy and Stapy. He says he doesn't know how to play, but Foldy teaches him. However, he doesn't think that's how it works, but Stapy gets him to play anyway. Marker points his finger, which is an illegal move. He then plays a house then a hecatonicosahedroid. He then plays 4 which Foldy and Stapy freak out about. The 4 then grows out of Marker's hand and then turns into 4. In the challenge, Marker presents the year's hottest look. In Four Goes Too Far, Marker (along with the rest of Free Food) looks away from Pen when he has the Twinkle of Contagion. Pen nearly managed to get Marker to turn around when he says he has some tossable dirt, but Friesstops him. Marker was avoiding Pen at the start, but got tricked by Pen to look at him by running the other way. He loses it when Bleh looks at him from space. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, when Lightning zooms in on Donut too far with Camera, Marker believes Donut is a vampire. Lightning zooms out and can see him, but Marker says he still has evidence he's a vampire. In This Episode Is About Basketball, Marker asks to play "eat the dirt" with Stapy, which Stapy declines. Coiny then offers Marker some free dirt to eat, starting the intro. At the start of Cake at Stake, he is seen with Coiny's dirt fully eaten. When X gets "promoted" to host, Marker, along with the other alive members of Free Food affirm with his Normal Cake choice. During the contest, Marker gets Free Food to be one of the winners, by Yellow Face telling him to play toss the balls, which turns into toss the dirt once the balls are in their team Basket. Fries then tells Marker to stop with toss the dirt, to no response. Votes Relationships Stapy In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Marker and Stapy are sitting next to each other in conversation when Lightning asks them if they want to be friends. After declining, Marker asks Stapy to play "Toss the Dirt" with him, and Stapy agrees to do so. When teams are being chosen, Marker follows Stapy in joining the team Free Food. In Today Special Episode, Foldy and Stapy are playing RPS. Marker asks if he can join, but doesn't know how to play, which Stapy states is "lame". While playing, Marker plays various illegal moves, including Four, which Stapy appears to be disgusted by. In This Episode Is About Basketball, he asked him if he would play Eat The Dirt, but Stapy said he'd pass. Deaths #A Leg Up in the Race: May have burned to death (Debatable). #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid, to get Announcer's marbles. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Kills Trivia *Marker is the only character known to have a tattoo. **It is unknown if Marker still retains this tattoo in his current redesign. *Marker's OMG is OMA, or Oh My Artist. *Marker is one of the two BFB characters with a saturated purple on their body. The other is Lollipop. **They are also the only two with a purple and white color scheme. *Marker was originally going to be voiced by Alexlion0511, but this was changed. **As stated by Cary Huang on his reaction to BFB 1, they had dropped the idea as it would be easier for the production crew if they knew the voice actors in real life. *In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Marker says that Donut is possibly a vampire too. He is most likely referring to Ruby, as in BFDIA 5a, Ruby stated that "Donut's blood tastes pretty good". *When Marker had the Twinkle, his body was completely white instead of glowing. *Marker's voting icon is the only icon drawn on paper. **Additionally, Marker’s icon is also drawn with a purple marker. Category:IDFB Category:IDFB TLC